In a number of areas, legislation has been passed requiring deposits be made on the containers for all types of beverages. This necessitates return of the containers, if the deposit is to be recovered. The return of the empty containers has proven to be burdensome for a number of reasons. In many cases the initial packaging for the containers is of a type which is destroyed or so heavily damaged that it is practically useless to hold the empty containers for the purpose of return. Since the original packaging is lost or useless, the containers are frequently returned to the store in a paper shopping sack. This is inconvenient for everybody concerned, including the store. In the case of the store, the containers must be removed from the sack so they can be identified and counted. Further, it is important to the store that they be able to inspect each of every container to determine that the containers are in fact those which are properly returnable for refund. Particularly, is this a problem in border areas between jurisdictions which require returnable containers and those which do not.